Segunda Era
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: "El Nasuverse termino. Y las almas del trono de los héroes necesitan un lugar donde residir y que mejor lugar que en un nuevo mundo. Un mundo que les aceptara para que sean lo que son en realidad: Heroes." Esto es una serie de Oneshot y Drabble sobre espíritus heroicos reencarnados en el DxDverse. Puesto a votación por el publico.
1. Prologo

**Segunda Era.**

 **Fate Stay Night y Highschool DxD no me pertenecen.**

" **El Nasuverse termino. Y las almas del trono de los héroes necesitan un lugar donde residir y que mejor lugar que en un nuevo mundo. Un mundo que les aceptara para que sean lo que son en realidad: Heroes"**

* * *

 **Premisa:** _Este es posible Fanfic que quizás o no continúe, se trata de una serie de Drabbles u Oneshots en la cual se trata sobre como los mundos del Nasuverse han muerto y las almas de los Heroes/villanos residentes del trono de los Heroes no tienen a donde ir *inserte música de carnaval aquí* ¡así que son enviados al mundo de DxD!_

 _Claro está que el mundo de DxD estará muy jodido con todo esto._

 _Por lo tanto se muestra en Oneshot y Drabbles en como las almas reencarnadas de los grandes Heroes, que todos amamos, de las series Fate, harían de las suyas en el DxDverse, así dando una segunda era dorada de los Heroes y villanos._

 _Y con mucho drama, acción, aventura, romance, horror y puro desmadres._

 **Nota** _: en la serie DxD hay tres personajes que son descendientes de Siegfried, Jeanne y Heracles que eran antagonistas en las novelas ligeras, para no causar confusión, los tres Heroes de Fate serán quienes renacerán en el mundo, así que no serán villanos aunque igual tendrá los Sacred Gears que poseen los tres en el canon de DxD. Básicamente ambas versiones de Siegfried, Jeanne y Heracles son los mismos._

 **Hay dioses tambien como espíritus heroicos:** _Scathach, Artemis, Buda, Angra Mainyu, Thor y Tamamo no Mae. Mientras que Scathach y Tamamo no Mae no son espíritus divinos al fiel de la palabra, sus leyendas las hacen Pseudo-dioses, tanto con Scathach al haber superado su mortalidad y Tamamo no Mae ser una parte de Amaterasu._

 _Por lo tanto para no causar confusión estos personajes seguirán manteniendo sus habilidades y Nobles fantasmas en el DxDverse ocupando la posición de sus homólogos excepto Tamamo no Mae, siendo una parte o esencia oculta de Amaterasu es imposible que ella existe, así que para no causar confusión la Tamamo no Mae que renace en el DxDverse es hija de Amaterasu e hija de u Youkai Kitsune._

 **Los diez más fuertes:** Para que tomen nota, se dirá quienes son los más fuertes, dichos por el autor de DxD, del mundo, estos son: **Ophis, Shiva, Vishnu, Brahma, Sakra/Indra, Thor, Typhoon Hades, Aton, y Lugh.** Según el autor declara que las posiciones no están en orden. Además hay otros seres que pueden estar en la posición entre los más fuertes pero no lo están por diferentes razones: **Great Red, Trihexa, Yahvé/dios de la biblia, Crom Cruach, Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Fenrir, Albion y Ddraig.** La razón del porque estos últimos no están entre los diez más fuertes es por diferentes razones: los dos primeros no han peleado contra nadie, Great Red se la pasa vagando en la brecha dimensional y Trihexa esta sellado, Dios de la biblia está muerto, Crom Cruach está en soledad entrenando, los dos súper diablos jamás han mostrado sus súper poderes, Fenrir perdió mucho poder y los dos últimos están sellados en Sacred Gears. Esto es importante para los futuros Drabbles.

* * *

 **Las opciones para los posibles Drabbles u Oneshot son los siguientes, será decisión del público en escoger:**

* * *

 **Opción 1:**

Oneshot sobre Ramsés con la facción egipcia, lucha brevemente contra Apophis y entra en contacto con el dios Aton, uno de los diez más fuerte, a la vez se encuentra con la reencarnación de su amada Nefertari. Al final Ramsés comienza a estudiar política, desea ser rey a cualquier costo.

 **Opción 2:**

Drabble de una breve batalla entre Scathach y Cu Chulainn, en la cual Lugh, uno de los más fuertes, ha especulado del renacimiento de Balor, su viejo enemigo. Cu Chulainn decide ver quien posee el poder de Balor en una misión. Pobre Gasper, al parecer, sin saberlo, tiene un sabueso siguiéndole los talones.

 **Opción 3:**

Oneshot sobre el reencarnado contador Guardian EMIYA no sabe qué hacer con su vida, sabe que algo está mal en el pero no sabe que es. Termina encontrándose con el reencarnado contador Guardian TOHSAKA y sin saberlos, juntos, comienzan a forjar un futuro que jamás habrían esperado en la ciudad Kuoh.

 **Opción 4:**

Drabble que habla sobre el pánico de los vampiros ya que están siendo brutalmente masacrados en grupos por un desconocido. Valeria Tepes, ya desgastada por el uso de su Sephiroth Graal es encontrada por un ser único y aun cuando odie su lado vampiro, este cazador de vampiros rescata a la Dhampir masacrando a todos los vampiros a su paso. Aun con su odio a los vampiros, el reencarnado Vlad Tepes, seguía siendo un héroe.

 **Opción 5:**

Drabble en la cual el reencarnado Gilles de Rais es odiado y despreciado por todos por ser el descendiente de un monstruo y justo cuando iba a caer en la locura, una joven Jeanne D'Arc le encuentra y le promete en guiarlo a un gran camino heroico. Juntos se embarcan en una búsqueda para encontrar a otros descendientes de santos y héroes de su religión.

 **Opción 6:**

Oneshot en la cual Georg, miembro de la Hero Faction, termina encontrándose con la reencarnación de Oda Nobunaga, que resulta ser una chica pequeña y linda, el ser burla de ella y como respuesta recibe la mayor paliza que ha tenido en toda su vida. Al final Cao-Cao logra convencer a Oda Nobunaga a unirse a su grupo para acabar con lo sobrenatural que amenace a la humanidad. Y el mundo tiembla ante esto.

 **Opción 7:**

Oneshot en la que relata un desmadre en la facción griega, algunos dioses están preocupados que en una parte de su territorio han perdido dominio, así que Zeus envía al reencarnado Heracles a esa zona, este no va solo sino es acompañado por Perseus y Atalanta, al llegar descubre que en esa zona residen Medusa, Euryale, Stheno y de todas las cosas Asterios , quien es amante de Euryale, la batalla viene pero al final Artemis interviene y da protección a las tres Gorgonas y el minotauro aun cuando ella termina ganándose el odio de Athena y otros dioses. Al final todo se resuelve aunque hay problemas entre los olímpicos por esto.

 **Opción 8:**

Drabble en la que se habla en como la facción sumeria está casi muerte debido a la falta de súbditos, territorio y poder, hasta que de la nada renace Gilgamesh quien se enfrasca en una aventura para obtener el trono que se merece. Casi todo se va a la mierda con Gilgamesh cuando todo se salva con la ayuda de un reencarnado Enkidu que procede a vencer la arrogancia de Gilgamesh. El rey de los Heroes no está contento con esto pero siente júbilo el poder vivir una nueva vida con su mejor amigo.

 **Opción 9** :

Drabble que relata como en Londres unas series de horribles asesinatos han ocurrido, San Jorge, caballero exorcista ha sido enviado para tratar el problema pero para su sorpresa descubre que es la reencarnación del asesino serial más famoso: Jack the Ripper. La batalla entre ellos viene aunque inesperadamente San Jorge es herido por alguien más, alguien que invita a Jack a unirse a un grupo hereje llamado Hexennacht. San Jorge termina entonces secuestrado por una fuerza desconocida.

 **Opción 10:**

Oneshot que habla sobre la prestigiosa familia Pendragon, en como en un tiempo nació la reencarnación de Arthur Pendragon solo que en realidad era una niña llamada Arturia, la cual crecería como una prodigiosa guerrera y recibiendo desde la misma dama del lago la True Excalibur que actuaba como un catorceavo Sacred Gear tipo Longinus, ella era más fuerte que sus hermanos Arthur y Le Fay, todos las respetaban y esperaban mucho de ella. Excepto por su hija Mordred quien en ira se robaría la espada Clarent y se unió a Grigori con la única intención de matar a su madre con sus propias manos.

 **Opción 11:**

Drabble sobre como Irina Shidou entrena con su espada santa Hauteclere desde que hace dos décadas que toda las Excalibur fueron tomadas por la dama del lago, fue entonces que ella conoce al joven llamado Kotomine Shirou, descendiente de Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, quien con una plática le convence de ir a una búsqueda de un tesoro santo perdido. Irina acepta sin saber de las intenciones de Kotomine.

 **Opción 12:**

Drabble en la que Okita Souji, el caballero de la nobleza de Sirzechs Lucifer, tiene una hija que hereda su nombre y espíritu. La niña Okita tiene problemas por ser una Cambion, mitad humana y mitad diablo, hasta que ella conoce a Seekvaira Agares y su nobleza.

 **Opción 13:**

Oneshot en la que se muestra como la facción nórdica está sorprendido al enterarse de la aparición de las reencarnaciones de Siegfried y Brynhildr, Odín envía a su hijo Thor a traer a los dos jóvenes pero cuando sucedió el encuentro el dios del rayo encuentra que ambos Heroes reencarnados estaban peleando y la cosa no mejora cuando Loki aparece a hacer de las suyas. Thor suspira y se encamina a pelear, ser un dios para las algunas veces era muy molesto.

 **Opción 14:**

Drabble que relata el encuentro entre Arash y Lu Bu, ambos guerreros reencarnados de mitología muy diferente, terminan sin saber cómo bebiendo mucha cerveza, de ahí hablan sobre los rumores de una agitación en roma, al parecer había un alborotador causando caos que es incluso escuchado hasta el otro lado del continente. Ambos Heroes deciden ir a ver de qué se trata.

 **Opción 15:**

Drabble en la que un Hassan-I-Sabbad ha sido contratado para matar a un diablo, el Hassan en específico es aquella que posee un cuerpo de veneno, ella misma desprecia su trabajo pero la paga es necesaria. El Hassan termina en el inframundo y con facilidad mata a su objetivo, para su horror descubre que era el heredero del clan Glasya-Labolas y esto ha causado que ella sea perseguida como un criminal. Ella jura matar a Diodora Astaroth por esto.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Los lectores tienen el derecho de votar alguna o dos de las opciones, claro les pido amablemente, aunque no obligatoriamente, porque escogieron esa opción para el siguiente capítulo, claro que para aquellos que escogieron una opción con poco votos igual aparecerá.**

 **Les recalco que esto no será actualizado tan seguidamente sino cuando tenga el tiempo. Les agradezco de antemano a aquellos interesados y les aseguro que si todo va bien no les decepcionare.**

 **Toaneo07**


	2. Vida 1: El empalador contra el deshonor

**Segunda Era.**

 **Fate Stay Night y Highschool DxD no me pertenecen.**

" **El Nasuverse termino. Y las almas del trono de los héroes necesitan un lugar donde residir y que mejor lugar que en un nuevo mundo. Un mundo que les aceptara para que sean lo que son en realidad: Heroes"**

* * *

Lista de votación:

 **Opción 1: 2 Votos**

 **Opción 2: 2 Votos**

 **Opción 3: 3 Votos**

 **Opción 4: 4 Votos**

 **Opción 6: 2 Votos**

 **Opción 8: 2 Votos**

 **Opción 11: 2 Votos**

 **Opción 13: 2 Votos**

 **Opción 15: 1 Votos**

 **Parece que tenemos un ganador.**

* * *

 **El Nasuverse termino.**

Si, termino, sufrió el final, desapareció, fin. De igual forma la misma faceta de la realidad que componía el Nasuverse finalmente llego a su fin, Gaia en todas las realidades alternativas murió, Araya igual encontró su fin e incluso el Aristóteles de los otros mundos encontraron su final. Era inevitable y más para un universo tan complicado como el Nasuverse.

Pero la raíz siguió existiendo.

Ese lugar era más allá de toda definición.

Cuando un universo terminaba, la realidad misma reiniciaba el universo, es un ciclo sin fin que jamás seria entendido por las mentes inferiores.

Hubo algo en particular cuando esto sucedió.

El trono de los héroes siguió existiendo.

Así que la Raíz decidió destruirla y enviar las almas que una vez habitación en ella fuera al nuevo universo.

Es solo que…hubo un poco de algo que no fue acordado.

* * *

 **Vida 1:**

 _El empalador contra el deshonor._

 **¡BOOOMMM! ¡BAAAAAAAMMMMM!**

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡USTEDES ZANGANOS MUEVAN!—

 **¡BOOOOOOMMMM!**

-¡AURGK! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ES QUE SE HA ATREVIDO ATACARNOS?!

 **¡ZZZZZZIIIII-BOOOOMMMM!**

-¡MALDICION! ¡VE Y VERIFICA QUE NO OCURRA NADA MALO, MARIUS! ¡IRE A PREPARAR UNA CONTRAMEDIDA!

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

-¡SI PADRE!

Valerie Tepes miraba al vacío aunque ella escuchaba los alaridos y explosiones que ocurrían por todo el territorio, debido a los abusos de su hermano Marius, ella había usado demasiado su Sacred Gear tipo Longinus conocidos como el Sephiroth Graal y aquello le ha llevado a tener problemas emocionales, espirituales e incluso físicos.

Como tal Valerie se quedó sentada en su celda mirando a la pared pero prestando, con la poca fuerza que le queda, atención a todo el sonido que ocurría a su alrededor. Algo estaba atacando la facción tepes y sinceramente, Valerie tenía que alabar al atrevido al hacer tal atrevimiento aunque tal esa fio contra uno de los pilares de toda la raza vampiro no era nada nuevo.

Toda la comunidad vampiro ha estado inquieta porque algo o alguien han estado cazando a los suyos de una manera violenta e intensa.

Valerie no le importaba un comino todo eso, siendo ella una Dhampir, ella no era más que una mota de polvo para sus parientes aunque con ser poseedora de un Longinus su valor subió como arma de ser basura.

¡BOOOOOMMMM! ¡BOOOOOMMMMM!

Valerie odia a su familia. Odia su lado vampiro. La razón del porque ella no ha hecho nada hasta ahora era que su estado era peor de lo que aparentemente, Marius tenía en su control dos de las tres piezas del Sephiroth Graal, usualmente (en otra línea de tiempo) esto la habría llevado al coma o incluso con la muerte pero debido a que solo ha usado su Longinus menos de un año y con ayuda de su lado vampiro, ha tenido la resistencia para vivir, aunque eso será solo cuestión de tiempo.

-¡TU! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A ATACAR NUESTRA NOBL…!—

- **Kazikli bey…** -Y con un susurro una voz mortal, poderosa y majestuosa se escuchó. Y el jefe de la facción tepes murió sin haber hecho algo al respecto. Estacas, miles y miles más de estacas surgieron desde todas las paredes, en todas partes y en un segundo lo que era unos pasillos llenos de vampiros poderosos término siendo una masacre, en donde todos los cadáveres están siendo empalados por filosas y poderosas estacas negras.

Y la única que se salvo fue Valerie que seguía mirando al vacío sin reaccionar físicamente pero mentalmente un sudor frio paso por su espalda, porque aunque no lo vio si pudo sentir lo despiadado y rápido que fue ese ataque.

-…..Vampiros arrogantes, siempre caen por esto…..parece que un grupo huyo al final de todo…..-La voz de aquel despiadado asesino se escuchó, era pulcra, maliciosa pero aristócrata, perteneciente quizás a alguien de la realeza pero que no temía ensuciarse las manos en hacer lo que se debe de hacer.

Pisadas se escuchó y Valerie tembló al sentir como ese asesino se acercaba más y más a su celda.

 **¡BZZZZ! ¡BZZZZ!**

-¿Oh?... ¿hola? Oh ¿Cómo te ha ido en la zona sur, Bathory?...deja de jugar con la sangre de estas alimañas, no seas como tu antepasado….si, si…. ¿Has hablado con Fraga?...Ya veo, entonces sí que huyeron algunos de esos chupasangres pero al final hemos ganado, la ciudad es nuestra, el botín será espl…Oh vaya, parece que me encontré con una hermosa joya ¡Urk! Deja de gritar, Bathory, no estoy de humor para aguantar tus payasadas.

¡Click!

-…..Un general no puede ser exigente con su soldados. Mmmmm al parecer falle en mi ataque….-Hablo aquel sujeto, su voz era firme pero había un leve matiz de curiosidad y peligro que tenía al borde a Valerie, entonces ella escucho el sonido de un objeto de metal moverse y las barras de su celda fueron destrozada con una rapidez que le hizo parpadear un poco, aun así ella seguía mirando a la nada. Ella escucho los pasos de aquel sujeto hasta que este término a su lado-….puedo sentir tu aura que no eres como las otras alimañas chupasangres….tu eres diferente….mírame a la cara cuando te hable, mujer.

Con eso dicho y con un toque firme con su mano, el sujeto hizo que el rostro de Valerie se girara y así esta misma mirara a aquel que extermino a todo un grupo de vampiros elites como si nada.

Ella no se decepciono al verlo.

Cabello blanco puro con toques de azul en sus puntas, un filoso y firme rostro juvenil con una pequeña barba en su barbilla y unos ojos azules filosos con la misma línea similar a la de una serpiente, él era joven noto Valerie, tenía como unos veinte años pero viéndolo fijamente parecía ser mayor, mucho mayor, el vestía una túnica negra con borde plateado y en una de sus manos descansaba una lanza negra que gritaba peligro a Valerie con solo estar tan cerca de su presencia.

-…..Tú no puedes hablar. A vos te ocurre algo. Viendo que fuiste encerrada aquí además de ser cuidada por ese grupo de alimañas significa que tú tienes algo importante….no te afecta la santidad de mi poder, por lo tanto eres mitad humana a lo mucho…significa una cosa… ¿Sacred Gear?...parpadea una vez para sí, dos veces para no.

Valerie le toma unos buenos segundos pero a dura pena parpadea.

El sujeto le mira con una sonrisa suave pero maliciosa.

-…..Vampiros son alimañas arrogantes que ven hacia abajo a sus compatriotas de clases bajas, tu que eres un mestizo y hayas alcanzado esta edad significa que vos tenía algo de gran valor…un Longinus ¿correcto?

Valerie estaba impresionada. Este sujeto era verdaderamente ágil mentalmente.

Ella parpadeo una vez.

El joven hombre negó con la cabeza.

-…..Como siempre con los vampiros. Tomar lo que no les pertenece…..tú no sabes quién soy ¿verdad?

Valerie parpadeo dos veces demostrando su negativa.

Esa respuesta saco una sonrisa desquiciada en el rostro de aquel ser.

-Soy la reencarnación de Vlad Tepes y créeme chica, vampiro nunca fui y he venido a recordarle al mundo que ¡Drácula no soy!...por lo tanto mi misión en esta vida es simple: Exterminar a los vampiros que manchan mi buen nombre. Así que chica… ¿deseas unirte a mí y a mi organización Yggdmillennia en esta santa cruzada?

Y fue ahí que la vida de Valerie Tepes cambio para siempre.

Porque ella respondió afirmativamente.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Y así el primer capítulo aunque este es un Drabble por lo cual hubo muchos baches sin explicar.**

 **Kazikli bey tiene el poder de invocar hasta 2000 estacas en un territorio que Vlad desee.**

 **Marius tepes posee las otras dos piezas del Sephiroth Graal pero debido a que Valerie sigue consciente esas dos piezas no son tan fuertes.**

 **Al parecer Elizabeth Bathory y Bazzet fraga son miembros del grupo caza-vampiros de Vlad.**

 **Vlad recuerda su vida original por lo cual al renacer su deseo de limpiar su nombre se mantuvo. Bueno, casi.**

 **Y ahora he alterado todo el Canon de DxD.**

 **Wow, sí que soy cabron.**

* * *

 **De todas formas dejen sus votaciones de los siguientes capítulos y dejen comentarios sobre este capítulo. A la vez comenten si deseen que habrá un fórum en donde todos y dijo todos los interesados conversemos sobre como creen que sucedería si X espíritu heroico terminara en el mundo DxD o incluso comentar una cosa con la otra. Espero paciente sus respuestas.**

 **Toaneo07.**


End file.
